Me and You
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Welcome back to Gravity Falls, The twins are here to stay and there's someone new. He's the only one that can handle Pacifica's hot fire, and she sees him as the only that can make her the happiest girl in the world. But when there's light, there's also darkness in the corner, can the two fight the dark forces that hunt Gravity Falls, but with love there's hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Gravity Falls**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to a new stor, and you all know what I love, so this OC x Pacifica Northwest. So I thought that since Gravity Falls ended, that I should make something a little something for you guys out there that love the show. Rated M for many reasons. HYLT!**

It's a good day at California, it was another summer and The twins were 18, they felt so bored doing the same thing day after day, so they decided to go back to Gravity Falls to stay. So their parents made some arrangements for the twins, so they had there things packed and they were allowed to take a friend with them, so they got one of there very close friend called Sean Rodrigue (he had black curly hair, brown eyes, slim muscular type body, light brown chocolate like skin), who followed them to Gravity Falls.

 **Gravity Falls**

Everyone was getting the Mystery Shack ready for The twins, Soos was getting drinks and snacks ready, Wendy was setting up the banner, while the others were just running around not doing anything, until the heard the car coming up, everyone got into position. Once everyone got out of the car, they looked around remembering everything that happened when they were last there.

"Wow! I've read about this place, especially the weird stuff that happened" Sean said looking around amazed.

"This place is the place of wonders, and now it just seems like I can look for more weird things" Dipper said getting a kick from Mabel.

"Your always looking for something weird, I bet your writing a new journal" Mabel said.

"Well guess no one's home" Dipper said looking through the peephole of the door, as Sean looked under the garden noom and pulled out the key.

"Still got it" Sean said handing the key to Dipper, who opened the door. As the gang walked in, they got hit in the face with of confetti.

"WELCOME BACK!" Everyone cheered jumping out, and hugging the twins.

"Yeah, I miss all of you guys as well" Dipper said as everyone let go and started chatting with with them.

"They look so happy, I think I should give them some time to catch up" Sean thought walking away slow and heading for the door.

"So Dipper Pines, the saviour of Gravity Falls is back" Wendy said.

"Yeah, we're back and we're staying here this time" Dipper said.

"Really? Thank God that I didn't do anything to your room" Soos said.

"I must still have my posters there!" Mabel said running upstairs with her bags and her friends.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you guys to meet" Dipper said turning around, but Sean was outside.

"He must be outside" Dipper said walking outside to see Sean sitting on a rock.

"Sean, come on dude some of my friends wanna see you" Dipper said as Sean got up and went in.

"Well this is my friend, Sean Rodriguez, he's my only best friend" Dipper said as all everyone welcomed Sean as well.

"Nice to meet you" Sean said shaking hands with everyone.

"Let's get this party started!" Soos said playing some music.

The party was crazy, Sean and the twins were having a great time until Sean met Robbie, he tried introducing himself but Robbie blew him off.

"Don't mind Robbie, he's just a jerk" Mabel said as Robbie came back to bully Mabel.

"What did you say hoe?!" Robbie said angrily pushing Mabel to the ground.

"What did you call my friend?!" Sean said pushing Robbie.

"I called her a hoe, bitch, whore, slut, you name it kid!" Robbie said pushing Sean back.

"Take that back!" Sean growled.

"Is that supposed to scare me, look kid, I don't like your attitude, maybe on your first day here you'll have to learn your place" Robbie said cracking his knuckles.

"Sean it's okay, let it go" Mabel plead.

"You know what, I don't have your time, I don't like being known as the dumbass who gets angry because of one hoe ass nigga who can't fight" Sean said throwing his hands open like 'I give up' kinda thing.

"Big-city kid can't fight, what an asshole!" Robbie yelled as Sean turned around and sucker punched Robbie in the face, causing him fall on the floor.

"WorldStar!" Soos chanted.

"I just realized something, I don't like bullies" Sean said.

"Your the best" Mabel said punching Sean's arm.

"Thanks" Sean said. The party continued, but Pacifica was watching everything, well she was mostly on her phone, after what happened with Sean and Robbie, that when she asked for a status update on the party.

"Sean, the new kid just landed one hit on Robbie and he's down" Amanda said.

"Okay, I get it... Wait! What?!" Pacifica yelled amazed.

"Making his mark, now that's what I call a lion" Britney said a little thirsty.

"Look, on less I see it with me own two eyes, I don't believe you" Pacifica said getting a notification from Soos, she opened it and watched the video of Sean punching Robbie, and a 'Worldstar' meme.

"That's someone who can protect his girl from any man" Amanda said.

"This is the perfect guy, you need a guy in your life" Britney said.

"First I need to check out his social, and the internet about him" Pacifica said looking through his Instagram profile and seeing he has over 1.3 million followers, then the internet put her in a kind of mood.

Sean Rodriguez: One of the best skateboarders in the world, no trick done without perfection, 3 time SLS world super champ, one of the most friendly skaters in the world and has earned over more than a million in a year. Breaking limits no one has ever reached, currently working on his new video part called 'Gravity Denied'.

"He's a skater, those guys don't make that much money in a year, I bet all what the internet has is bullshit" Pacifica said turning to Sean and just seeing another average person.

"At least for someone his age he's making his name known, please tell me what you've done in your life?" Amanda said.

"Well I...no that was an accident...no I solved that mystery with Dipper" Pacifica said proudly.

"You did it with someone's help, he made it without anyone" Amanda said.

"And he's coming this way" Britney said as Sean walked towards them.

"This is your chance, make a good impression" Amanda said pushing Pacifica towards Sean, resulting in Pacifica falling and Sean catching her.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked pulling Pacifica back onto her feet.

"I-I-I-I-I" Pacifica stuttered looking at Sean.

"He's so hot, that smile, that caring spirit, I can't believe there can be someone like this" Pacifica thought staring hard into Sean's eyes, until he snapped his fingers and she was back to normal.

"I'm Pacifica and I like you...No, I don't...Wait I do...I mean" Pacifica said panicking make Sean look at her weirdly.

"She'll meet you in a minute" Britney said as Sean got a piece of paper and a pen, wrote his number and put in Pacifica's pocket.

"I've never seen Pacifica like this before" Dipper said amazed.

"Have that charm I guess" Sean said.

"Guess so, you'll teach me that right?" Dipper said as Sean looked at him, up and down.

"I think you already have" Sean said.

"Thanks, let's just get on with the party" Dipper said.

 **Well shit just happened, and I think Pacifica is gonna try to call Sean, and if goes well they'll end up together. Later you guys, love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll call him**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to 'Me and You'. So it's time for me to be serious about this thing, just kidding, I've been skating all summer. HYLT!**

It's a good day after the party last night, everyone woke up early to clean up the party and open up the Mystery Shack for the day. At the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast, everyone started to talk about what they were going to do for the summer before school.

"I'm going to try and get a job at the mall" Dipper said.

"Me too" Mabel said.

"Okay, you dudes have something to do, what about you Sean?" Soos asked.

"He's a pro skater, so he's got a job, but you still have a video part to make you know that right" Dipper said.

"Why do you think I came to Gravity Falls with you guys, it makes sense to do the video part here due to the name of the video part" Sean explained.

"So your doing it today or are you taking a day off today?" Mabel asked as Sean got a notification from some of his sponsors.

"Well, I'm going to work today, going to the mall to do some signing" Sean said.

"Yay, we're all going to the mall today" Mabel squealed happily.

"Come on, let's finish up and get going because I'm the only one signing and it will take a lot of time" Sean said finishing his breakfast, washing his plate and going to get ready.

 **Later that day: At the Gravity Falls Mall**

At the mall, Dipper wore the usual clothing and so did Mabel, while Sean wore a black t-shirt with Nike SB on it, black loose skinny trousers, a pair of Hyperfeel blue Nike SB shoes and a dark blue Nike cap. Dipper went to the bookshop and got a job in the shop, while Mabel went to Victoria's secret and got the job, and they were going to start the job the next day, so they followed Sean around.

"First is the Grizzly Grip shop" Sean said looking at the crowd of people in front for the signing.

"Why do they call it Grizzly griptape?" Dipper asked.

"You should know that a grizzly bears grip on its prey is strong" Sean said.

"Okay" Dipper said entering the store with Sean as people started cheering when they walked in.

Sean and the twins made it to the front of the counter, where the table was set for Sean to start signing, but before the signing started, Sean stood on the table and grabbed 10 packs of griptape and started throwing it at the crowd. Just on the opposite side of the mall, Pacifica and her friends were shopping for new clothes and jewelry, when they came out of the shop they saw a crowd of skaters filling up all the space in the store, so she went to check out the reason why it was filled with people, then she got hit in the face with a pack of griptape, when she got up she was angry and walked up to the front.

"Let's get this signing started" Sean yelled signing everyone's griptape, until everyone made a walk way for Pacifica to pass through. When Pacifica got to the front with her friends at her back, that's when shit went down.

"Hey, you hit me in the face with this" Pacifica said placing the pack on the table.

"Okay, sorry about that, but you won the griptape fair and square, so I cant take it from you" Sean said.

"I don't want it" Pacifica said.

"Okay, I'll take it" Sean said looking up at Pacifica, who panicked and turned around to walk away, but Amanda and Britney turned her around to face the music.

"I'll take it" Pacifica said.

"Did you get my number?" Sean asked.

"That was your number in my pocket, I didn't know, I was kinda distracted by how hot you are" Pacifica said panicking again.

"Here, let me sign this for you" Sean said signing the pack and writing his name and number.

"Thanks" Pacifica said running out of the shop.

"Wow! Now that's what you call love struck" Sean said.

"You gotta go out with her" Mabel said.

"I know but going out with someone I've never spent time with before, so it might be weird" Sean said signing another persons griptape.

"She's cute, rich, smart in her own aspects" Dipper said.

"Okay, I'll go out with her" Sean said continuing the signing.

 **At The Lunch Arena**

Pacifica was definitely head over heels for Sean, but her only fear was that her parents might not like him, but she was willing to try to make it work; she looked at the pack and read his message "Call me if you want to go out sometime", she hugged the pack to herself tightly.

"Are you going to call him or not?" Britney asked.

"Yes, no, yes, no...Ahhh! I don't know" Pacifica said panicking.

"Come on, you can do it, just think it's Dipper and talk" Amanda said.

"Okay, I'll do it" Pacifica said calling Sean.

"This is Sean Rodriguez, leave a message after the beep" Sean's voice message requested.

"It's Pacifica Northwest, I was thinking we could go out and...I love you" Pacifica said proudly.

"Why would you say that?!" Britney said scared for Pacifica.

"Look, I can definitely delete the message, so I'll just delete the message" Pacifica said tapping the wrong number and sending the message.

"Message sent, skate hard or go home" Sean's voice message said, which made Pacifica drop her phone on the table.

"I'm doomed" Pacifica cried.

"Well I'm not part of this" Britney said.

"Your the cause of it" Pacifica said.

"No I'm not, I just motivated you to do it" Britney said.

"That just proves you have a major hand in this" Amanda said.

"Okay, I admit I caused it" Britney said.

"So your gonna fix it" Amanda said.

"It's not my phone" Britney said.

"That's kinda true, plus it wasn't her mouth Pacifica" Britney said.

"I'll solve the problem by myself" Pacifica said as Sean and the twins passed her table, and Pacifica's face found a new shade of pink and she hid her face.

"I can't do it" Pacifica said looking at where Sean was sitting, seeing that he was getting his phone out.

 **Sean's and the twins table**

The gang was enjoying their meal, Mabel was talking with food in her mouth which made it hard for the guys to understand what she was talking about, Dipper was going through the journal, while Sean was going through his socials.

"Say CHEESE!" Sean said taking a selfie with Mabel and Dipper.

"Yay! Our first Gravity Falls selfie with Sean" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's a good title" Sean said posting the picture on Instagram, then getting a like already.

"Already huh, guess who's in love with you" Dipper and Mabel teased.

"And you've got voicemail" Mabel said.

"I bet you 30 bucks that's it's Pacifica Northwest telling you that she's in love with you" Dipper said as Sean opened the mail.

"It's Pacifica Northwest, I was thinking we could go out and...I love you" Pacifica's voice message said making the atmosphere a little awkward until Dipper broke the silence.

"Oh Shit! In Your Face!" Dipper said.

"I'll go out with you, love you too" Sean wrote sending the text.

"I owe you, but we're about to find out where she is in 3, 2,1" Sean said as Pacifica jumped up in the air squealing like a little girl.

"Yes! I'm free on Friday, pick me up by 8:00pm" Pacifica sent.

"Okay, I'll pick you up and we'll go to a restaurant or have a moonlight picnic, which one would you like?" Sean sent.

"A moonlight picnic" Pacifica sent.

"Cool, can't wait" Sean sent.

"Okay, love you" Pacifica sent.

"Love you too" Sean sent.

"You stop texting" Pacifica sent.

"No you" Sean sent.

"No you" Pacifica sent.

"Nigga, hang up" Dipper said snatching Sean's phone.

"What just happened?" Sean asked.

"You started texting and then you started giggling, then I ate part of your food and you now know" Mabel explained.

"You owe me a chicken vegetable salad" Sean said.

"We need to get back, you only have 2 more signings" Dipper said getting up.

When Sean was done with all his signing, he went to the jewellery store get a ring for the date, after that he was down with that, he went home with the twins, the end.

 **So shits going fast in a way, but you know my style. P.S; if your looking for your keys, I got the keys, keys, keys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you**

 **Guess who's back, Jack is back, go along tell your friends. Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to 'ME and You', so Sean going on a date with Pacifica, hope it goes well. HYLT!**

Sean got dressed in something simple, a red Nike shirt,a black face cap, black skinny trousers and a pair of red Nike Stefan Janoski Airs. While Sean was getting ready for his date, Mabel stepped into the room to check on him.

"So your really going to do it" Mabel said.

"Yes I am, I just hope she likes what I have" Sean said.

"Just know that Pacifica is like fire, and you know what happens when you play with fire" Mabel said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't try" Sean said.

"I know you won't give up, just don't let her get under your skin" Mabel said.

"Thanks for the advice" Sean said walking out of the room, grabbing the picnic basket and the keys to the car, and going to Pacifica's house.

 **Pacifica's house**

Sean parked in front of the house, he got out of the car and walked up to the gate.

"Hey, is anyone around?" Sean asked looking at the camera.

"Who are you and please state your purpose for being here" The security guard said through the microphone.

"Sean Rodriguez, and I'm here to pick up Pacifica Northwest" Sean said.

"Just what a second" The security guard said opening the gate, Sean entered the compound and then the house. Sean entered the house and was a little amazed at the things that were inside, the diamond chandelier, the bear rug and some other shit rich people have. **(Rich people have a lot of expensive shit, so I'm not going to describe it, just think of what a rich person would have in his house).**

Sean waited at the main corridor, while he was waiting one of the staff came to him asking if he would like a drink, but he simply gave a 'No Thank You', then the staff left. That's when Pacifica was walking down the stairs, she was wearing a purple dress reaching her knees, with a purple bow-headband and a pair of purple flat shoes.

"How do I look?" Pacifica asked.

"You look amazing, and the color suits you well, so shall we?" Sean said as Pacifica wrapping her arm around his arm.

"Yes we shall" Pacifica said following Sean to the car and driving to Make-out point.

 **At Make-out Point**

The place was silent, no one else was there and it was a clear night with the moon shining in the sky. Sean stepped out of the car, opened the door for Pacifica to stepped out as well, Sean then set the picnic blanket on the ground and brought out the picnic basket.

"Come on, or are you scared of the ground" Sean said sitting down and patting the space he left for Pacifica.

"No I'm not" Pacifica said sitting down and shivering.

"Is it cold?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, it's a little bit chilly" Pacifica said.

"Is this better?" Sean asked putting his hand over Pacifica's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"That's much better" Pacifica said leaning on Sean. The couple stared at the stars.

"You know your eyes shine like the stars, if only there were purple, then they would make you look even more beautiful" Sean said.

"Thanks" Pacifica said.

"I got you something" Sean said looking through the basket and pulling out a black box.

"What's that? Please don't tell me your proposing, I'm not prepared" Pacifica said making Sean give her a face like 'Really nigga', you know that kind of face.

"No, I'm giving you a gift" Sean said taking out an amethyst ring, taking Pacifica's hand and slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love it!" Pacifica screamed jumping on him.

"I knew you would love it, and this means that your my girl and no one will take you from me, and I promise to love you" Sean said.

"Its not official yet" Pacifica said sitting up.

"Then what makes it official?" Sean asked sitting up as Pacifica placed her arms on his shoulder's, while Sean took hold of Pacifica's waist, as the couple looked into each other's eyes and then moved in closer into a long passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Sean and Pacifica pulled away for some air.

"Now it's official" Pacifica said getting off Sean.

"That was beautiful" Sean said.

"Let's eat" Pacifica said as Sean pulled out a chicken vegetable salad for himself and a club sandwich for Pacifica.

"I like this sandwich, how did you know that I would like this type of sandwich?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"Dipper, told me" Sean said.

"Oh, tell him he's the best" Pacifica said finishing her sandwich and grabbing a drink. Once they were done with their picnic, Sean took Pacifica home, got a kiss from her and then going home to catch some Z's.


End file.
